The Finding of Sakura Abarai
by Dark Lady Sylvanas
Summary: Sakura's an overweight geek but was convinced she was loved by the star quarterback, but,to him, it was just for a laugh. But her brother's friend's start to become interested, will Sasuke get jealous? rating my go up.
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

Here's my new story! Hope ya like it!

I do not own naruto or bleach in any form.

Loves ya!

* * *

My name is Sakura. Sakura Abarai. I have pink hair and green eyes. My brother is Renji Abarai. He has red hair and tattoos everywhere.

Me? Well i'm a geek. Straight A's, Glasses, Hair always in a , Thats me.

And this is my story....The finding of myself.

* * *

I should have always known. A geek and a quarterback? .Its against the principles nature. I was naive to believe that our relationship was based off love. To him it was for a laugh. To him I was a toy, something that will hold your attention for awhile but when something new,something better comes along, its all over and the toy is forgotten. Left broken. I actually believed that Sasuke loved me, an overweight geek...how naive I was.

I sit on my bed crying, thinking of how stupid I was to believe his 'I love you's.

* * *

"Sakura!"My brother, Renji, called from the outside of my door."Please come out Saki. You're just letting the basterd win by doing this. Come on. At least let me in! Please?"

I got up from my bed and walked to the door.

'I need his comfort right now' I thought

I opened the door. He looked at my red, tear-stained face before he pulled me into a hug. I couldn't hold it in. as I sobed into my brother's chest, I could hear him whisper soothing words into my ears.

After I calmed down he pulled away, looked at me and said"Now, Tell me what happened, love"

"Ok." I whispered

"Really?" He asked suprised.

I nodded and we walked to my bed. He held me in his lap as I finaly released the source of my saddness.

"It was the last day of school before Summer break, which was about 3 weeks ago. He just simply told me that I was an ugly nerd that he regrets ever being in my pressence and that he found something better. That being Karin"

I started to cry again. He held me close and then whispered something that changed my life.

"Then prove him wrong"

* * *

What do ya think?

Please, do tell what you think and if you have any ideas for the story.

Loves ya!


	2. Chapter 2

** ------)The Finding of Sakura Abarai(****------  
**

* * *

"W-what?" I asked wide eyed to Renji.

"Prove him him wrong. I'll Help"

* * *

_**1 month later.....**_

Over the period of 1 month I changed. I got contacts. Cut my hair short. Lost weight. AND I look sexy. Sasuke can kiss my ass.

Right now Im fixing Renji and me lunch. I have on a sweatshirt that says Lady GaGa on it that ends alittle below my breasts and Jeans. (Link on Profile)

"Hey,Sakura! The guys are com'in over later, is that cool with you?" Renji yelled from the livingroom.

"I dont care, its fine with me!" I yelled back

Ok, so Ren's friends are coming over...that means Ichigo, Ishida, Ikkaku, Hisagi, Hitsuguya, and Urahara are coming.**(A/N: Ren is is Sakura's nickname for Renji and in this story Urahara is the same age as Renji)**

The doorbell rang and I heard Ren say he would get it.

* * *

_**Renji's POV**_

When I opened the door I saw the guys standing there.

"Was up, man?" Ichigo said as they came through the door

"Nothin much,nothin much"I replied

As we sat down on the couches I heard Saku mumble something about burning herself.

"Ey',you ok?" I turned to yell towards the Kitchen.

"I'm good, Ren" she said as she walked out of the kitchen and-

"Sakura?" Urahara asked.

"Yeah?" She said carelessly,now standing/leaning behind the couch, behind me.

"You've changed..."hitsuguya said

"Thank you genius" She mumbled.

_"Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco sti-"_

Sakura reached into he back pocket and pulled out her cell and answered it

"Hey Karin, was up?"She said with a smile(Not Karin from Naruto. Ichigo's lil' sister)

"Yeah thats fine"

"Ok see ya in a bit"

She hung up and started to go upstairs

* * *

_**Sakura's POV**_

Yay! Karin's com'in over!

"Hey' what was that 'bout?" Ren asked.

"Karin's comin over why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just makin sure no crazy punk-bitch is talking to my little sister"He said with a smile

"Psh. Dont I talk to one every day?"I said while smirking

Before he could reply I was already up the stairs.

* * *

**_Renji's POV_**

"Damn..."Ikkaku mumbled

"What?" Ichigo asked

"Renji, your sister is sexy" he replied, looking at me

"Hell yeah."Urahara commented

"Oogle at my sister and you die. All of you"I said while looking at my friends. The nerve they have...

"Dont get me wrong," Ikksku raised his hands defenslessly"She was pretty before but...wow"

"Yeah..."Ishida said while pushin up his glassed

"Holy Shit!"Ikkaku, Hisagi, Hitsuguya, Urahara, And Ichigo screamed.

"What?"Ishida said

Still having a look of shock Ichigo said"Well dude, you've never comented on the other sex before"

"So we all started to think you were gay" Urahara added

"Screw you" Ishida said glaring at Urahara

"Sorry buddy, but I dont roll that way"

"And neither do I, If your wondering"Ishida said while narrowing his eyes

'_this will be a long day...' _I chuckled inwardly as I watched my friends glaring daggers at each other

* * *

So....Whatcha think?

buh bye!

loves ya


	3. Please Help!

Readers,

I'm sorry For not updating! I've just been so stumped on who to pair Sakura with! Could ya help me out? Give me some suggestions!

With love,

DLS


	4. Chapter 3

I'mmm Backkkk!

Did ya miss me? As requested from my faithful readers, the pairing is officially IchiSaku! Hope you like it. I'm sorry if my style of writing has changed, but over the years I have matured and so has my writing. Hope you don't mind! Anywayyyyy, Here it is!

* * *

_Ichigo POV_

I'm sitting on my bed, after hanging out with Renji and the guys,and I was pondering My little pink-haired crush.

I still couldn't believe it. Sakura was absolutely gorgeous. She was always stunning to me, but now she is the epitome of beauty.

I remember the day I first met her. She was so nice, and unlike other girls, she didn't mind my hair color. I remember her loose ponytail, and glasses. To me, she was as beautiful to me then, as she is now. She's always kind, and timid. Very Quiet. And she can cook amazingly. In fact, it reminds me of my mother. And then Renji's proposal came to mind, and it made me as happy as a little school girl!

**_Flashback, a couple hours ago._**

_**After awhile, everybody started to leave for home. Ishida, of course, was the first one to leave. I mean, I would too, if my best friends thought I was gay. Eventually, it was just Renji and me. Sakura went upstairs, a while ago, as it was getting late. We were talking about Renji's upcoming trip. He had to go out of town for a while, to do whatever it is he does. I started thinking about it though, and the thought of Sakura alone bothered me. Sasuke was crazy,and I didn't trust him to leave Sakura alone. As if reading my mind, Renji all of the sudden got very serious. He looked at me and said, quietly,**_

_**"I need you to do something for me" He looked me straight in the eye.**_

_**"Anything, man, you know I got your back" I said, and I meant it. After the times Renji saved my ass, I owed him alot.**_

_**Renji sighed, looked down, and rubbed his hands together. After a few seconds he looked back up at me,"Look, Ichigo. I'm not blind. I see the way the guys look at my little sister, and I see the way you do too. But that's besides the point. I normally trust Sakura alone, but with Sasuke on the loose," He paused,"I don't like the idea of leaving her here alone. **__**You're the only one I trust to do this, and I know you would never hurt my sister. Um, I don't really know how to ask this, Ichigo, but...Can Sakura stay at your house while I'm gone? I mean, your dad seems to like her and your sisters absolutely love her and I don't trust any of the guys with her as I do you."**_

_**I was shocked. Completly shocked. I was not expecting him to ask me, of all people, for me to let Sakura stay with me. I quicly got over my shock and answered him " Sure, Renji. Let me call my dad and see if he's cool with it." He nodded and I pulled out my cell phone and walked outside. As the phone was ringing, I pulled out a cigarette and lit it.**_

_**After a very long, dragged out conversation with my dad, he finally agreed to the proposal. "My little Ichi is finally becoming a man!" He said so loud and dramatically, I had to pull the phone away from my ear to avoid a broken ear drum. I blushed and yelled back into the phone, "It's not like that at all!" "Surrrrree, it's not" the amusement just gushing through the phone. "But, yes, of course, Sakura can stay with us. I mean she is nice and I would absolutely love for her to stay. I can already smell her cooking. The deliciousness of her savory, wonderful meals, with the most amazing-"**_

_**"Dad!" I said into the phone But now that I think about it, the idea of her cooking in my house made me feel warm inside, and it made me smile., instantly forgetting my dad's ramble. I could see it now. Her standing in my kitchen, cooking food, just for me. I would walk up behind her, wrap my arms around her waist, and then turn her around to-**_

_**"ICHIGO!" was yelled through the phone and i was pulled out of my fantasy. "Yeah?"**_

_**" When is she coming over?"**_

_**"Tomorrow, I think"**_

_**"Ah well in that case you better come home, and prepare for her stay"**_

_**"Aight, dad. Be home in a bit"**_

_**"Okay, son. Goodbye"**_

_**"Bye" I said into my cell phone and then hung up. I finished my cigerete and walked back into Renji's living room.**_

_**End Flash back**_

I thought of my fantasy, and then quickly put it out of my mind, with a blush on my face. I wanted my body under my control, and if I finished that fantasy, my body would certainly NOT be in my control.

But then an even more disturbing thought entered my mind.

Sasuke and her.

I clench my fists in anger. It was no secret that Sasuke wanted Sakura back, now that she "fits his standards". Over my dead body. No one touches what is mine. I remember seeing them together at school, holding hands. I loved her then, so I stood in the background, not saying a thing, clenching my fists and just thinking that I wanted that to be me. _I _wanted to hold her hand, have my arm around her, showing her my affection. _I_ wanted to be the one who she smiled at, kissed, and loved. I wanted it to be _me_, who she loved and trusted. And I wanted it to be _my_ name that she screamed out in the middle of the night. I knew Sakura never let him touch her, like that, but In still wanted it to be my name. The idea of me being her fist, and she mine, made my smile even bigger, and possibly, my love for her ever stonger.

I loved that little pink haired angel, and it would be over my dead body that Sasuke would take her from me. "_But she still seems broken"_ It didn't matter to me anymore. I was going to be the one to fix her, not Sasuke or anyone else. Me.

_"God, she's not even here yet, and I'm already declaring her mine, and being possessive over her"_

I sighed, turned out the light, and layed back on my bed. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, imagining there was my pink haired angel in my arms.

* * *

Hope you liked it! If I get Reviews, I ll pose some more!

With love,

DSL


	5. Chapter 4

Ichigo's POV

**_Dream_**

_**I wraped my arms tighter around her. This felt like heaven, and I never wanted to let her go. She then cuddled in closer to my chest and a bolt of love shot through my body. I could feel her body stiring as she was waking up. She opened her eyes, looked up at me and smiled. "I love you," she said, and made my heart complete.**_

_**END**_

I opened my eyes in a good mood. Sakura was coming over here to stay for a few weeks, which allowed me the chance to make her exclusively mine. That thought made me smile

I looked at my clock, which said to be 9 am. I needed to stard heading to Renji's house pretty soon to pick her up. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, but eventually got dressed and headed my way to pick up my Cherry Blossom. As I walked towards her house, I got more and more nervous. Can I really do this? I reached her door and knocked. Surprisingly, Reji opened the door.

"Hey, man!" He yelled, and pulled me into a "bro-hug"(AN: Idk what else to call it lol)

"Whats up, Ren? You almost ready for your flight?" I asked with a smile.

"Yup, just wanted to talk to you before I left."

"Yeah?"

"Well," he paused and went to pick up his duffel bags." just to let you know, I approve" and winked at me while he headed out the door. He threw his bags into the back of his truck and then got in, and then waved at me while he backed out. I smiled and waved back.

I approve, he said. Once that comment was made my nervousness flew out the window. I had her brother's approval, now I just needed hers. I smirked to myself.

_Time Skip: Sakura is putting her things up in Ichigo's room_

"Ichigo, are you sure its okay that I stay in here with you? I mean I don't want to bother you-"

"Sakura. I promise you won't bother me" I said as i helped her hang up her clothes. Little did she know, the thought of her in my room was a very pleasing one. She laughed at my smile, and we kept on with our conversation. All of the sudden her cell vibrated. She went to pick it up and then her eyes went wide.

"What is it Sakura? What's wrong?"

"It-It's from Sasuke"

She handed me the phone. "_Hope you enjoy your time being a Kurosaki's whore. Thats all you ever were anyway. I have no idea what he would find beautiful in your ugly ass", _it read.

I tensed up and clenched my fists. She looked like she was about to cry. Fuck going slow. I pulled her into my arms right then and there. I didn't care aymore, I just wanted her to see me as her comfort. I guess I was right about her still being broken.

I slid to the groud and then pulled her into my lap as she started sobbing. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me. This was my chance to show her what love _really _feels like.

After awhile, her crying stopped. I lifted her head so she could look me in the eyes. "Sakura?" I whispered.

"Yes?" Still sniffling, she replied.

"You are not a whore. In fact you are the farthest thing from one. You are NOT ugly sakura. Do you understand that? You are beautiful. There are many things about you that made me fall in love with y-"

I widened my eyes. I didn't mean for that to come out. I blushed and decided to take the bull by the horns"There are many reasons that made me fall in love with you" I repeated, in a softer voice not looking her in the eyes.

"I love you too, Ichigo" she whispered. That made me gasp and i shot my head up to look her straight in the eyes.

"Say that again" I Demanded more than asked. I needed to hear that again. She smiled and said "I love you"

I dove for her mouth, kissing her with everything I had. Cupping one had on her cheek, I trailed the other one around her waist. She responded by wrapping her arms around my neck. This was it. No moment could be anymore perfect. She was mine now and nothing could ever take her away from me.


End file.
